mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Sanchez vs. Paulo Thiago
The fight was considered a personal Fight of the Year candidate. The Fight The first round began. The crowd chanted Diego. Four thirty-five. Sanchez landed a left hand slightly. Thiago landed a high kick to the shoulder. Four fifteen. Thiago stuffed a double and kneed the face twice. He had a guillotine. He kneed the body to the clinch and again and again with four three fifty. Thiago kneed the body high. Three thirty-five. Sanchez was stuffing a single attempt. He kneed the body and broke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Sanchez landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Sanchez landed a left hook. Thiago landed a big right hand and got a trip to half-guard. He landed three or four big right hands. Two fifteen. He landed another pair of right hands. Two minutes. Thiago had a D'arce. He lost it but had it again as Sanchez stood to the clinch. He kneed the face twice and lost it, kneed the body and turtled him up. Thiago stood and broke with one twenty. One minute left. Sanchez landed another good left hand. They clinched. Thirty-five. Thiago worked for another guillotine. Fifteen. They broke. Thiago landed ablocked high kick. The first round ended. Thiago had a cut on the bridge of his nose. The second round began. Sanchez landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Thiago landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Sanchez pressed forward for a single. Thiago stuffed it. Four minutes. Sanchez turned the pipe, Thiago flipped and Sanchez was sitting backwards on his chest. He always ended up in this position in fights it seemed. Three thirty. Sanchez turned to... butterflies. Thiago elbowed twice from the bottom. Three fifteen. Sanchez passed to half-guard. Thiago worked for a kimura. Three minutes. Sanchez landed some body shots. Thiago let it go this time. Two thirty-five. Thiago elbowed twice from the bottom. The fight was paused briefly for a bad shot to the back of the head. Sanchez shook it off and continued. Thiago went for another kimura. Thiago had the leg over and he was cranking it after two fifteen. Two minutes as Sanchez pulled out. He came dow to guard. He landed a left elbow and some body shots. He landed a big left hand. Thiago shoved him over the top with his legs and stood to the clinch, Sanchez grabbed a double, lifted Thiago up over his head like Matt Hughes and charged across the cage SCREAMING and slammed him to half-guard. He landed two right elbows. Thiago regained guard as Sanchez stood. He came back down. One fifteen. He landed a left elbow. He dodged a kneebar. He came down and turtled Thiago up. One minute. Diego had the back now. Thiago was tired. Sanchez landed six or seven rights in under. Thirty. He had the choke in briefly. He landed a hard left hammerfist. Fifteen. Thiago dumped Sanchez over nearly. He did. He landed a blocked high kick. The second round ended. "I need another round just like that. Pressure pressure pressure. What is this round about?" Greg Jackson asked. "Pressure," Sanchez replied. The third round began. Sanchez stuffed a double and Thiago pulled half-guard exhausted. Sanchez landed some body shots. Sanchez landed a right elbow. Four thirty-five. Sanchez landed a left hand. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. Thiago worked for another kimura. He had it out. Four minutes. Sanchez escaped and landed a pair of right elbows. Sanchez had the back once more. He had one hook in. He had the other. Three thirty-five. He put the body triangle in. Three fifteen remaining. Thiago landed seven hard rights in under. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. He punched the back three or four times, basically in mount now. Sideways mount. Full mount. Two fifteen. Sanchez landed a right and a left and Thiago gave up the back. Two minutes. Thiago dumped him off and tripped backwards. Sanchez ran forward and dived into half-guard. He landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. Thiago's nose was bloody. Sanchez landed a right elbow. He dodged another kneebar. He landed a right hand and a body shot. He had the back with three big left hands and a right. Thiago was dumping him over. One minute remaining. Thiago turned and had another D'arce. Sanchez slipped out and stood over him. He came down to guard. He landed a pair of left hands. Sanchez came down with a big right hand and a big trio of right elbows. Thirty. Sanchez landed a left hand. He landed a big left hand. He had the back with fifteen. He turned to mount with five big rights. He was flurrying. He landed a left and a right as Thiago was doing his best to strike back. The third round ended.